


Make-out In Aisle Three

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bohemian Rhapsody, Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Being Tony, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bucky has to make a two am Walmart run to take care of his sick roommate. He certainly didn't expect to hear someone singing Bohemian Rhapsody from the cereal aisle.





	Make-out In Aisle Three

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on Tumblr, and thought, wow, this is so WinterIron. Enjoy

Bucky grumbled to himself, cussing under his breath as he grabbed the chicken noodle soup, shoving it in his basket, that already had cold medicine, tea, and Vicks chest rub. It was two am, dead ass middle of winter, and of course Stevie was sick, that stupid punk. Steve had woken Bucky up, hacking and shivering, looking downright pitiful. He had insisted Bucky not go to Walmart, that he could hold out until morning -at least,  _ **reasonable**_  morning, that was- but Bucky wasn't putting up with his bullshit. Bucky made a mental note to keep the apartment stocked with cold supplies, because Stevie could get sick just  _ **looking**_  at a germ. It was fucking ridiculous.

Bucky was about to check out, figuring he had everything he needed, but he heard... a curious sound. Bucky frowned. Was someone... singing  _Bohemian Rhapsody_  from the cereal aisle? Bucky didn't have enough self control to resist to peaking down that aisle.

What he saw was even more curious (and amusing) than what he heard. A guy, who looked to be about college student age, wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized gray hoodie, and... was he  _ **barefoot**_? His hair stuck out every which way, he had glasses resting crookedly on his nose, and strange facial that looked like it needed to grow out a bit more to look normal. The guy had a cart filled with blueberries, four different kinds of cereals, pop tarts, a twelve pack of pepsi,  ** _way_**  too much instant coffee, cottage cheese, and at least five different candy bars. And here Bucky thought  _ **he**_  was a hot mess, in ripped jeans, beat up sneakers, a threadbare jacket, and hair in a messy bun.

"Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for  _ **me**_!" The guy sang, dramatically dancing and singing the guitar solo. He was jumping around, violently headbanging, air guitaring, and reading cereal boxes at the same time. All things considered, the guy actually had a pretty decent voice, and was adorable. Bucky couldn't help but watch, smiling and shaking his head.

"Nothing really matters to me. Any way the wind blows." The guy finished dramatically, doing 'da da da's for the finishing piano notes. Once he finished, he focused on the cereal box he had been waving around while dancing. "Huh, can't even _ **pronounce**_ half of  these ingredients. How are humans not dead of poisoning yet?" The guy muttered, then shrugged and threw the box in his cart.

"Nice solo." Bucky said, grabbing the guy's attention.

He expected the guy to be mortified that someone was listening, but instead the guy only grinned madly. "Thank you, kind stranger! I'm a modern age Freddie Mercury." He winked.

Bucky tilted his head back and laughed. "You're something, alright."

The guy shrugged, still grinning. "Better than nothing." He glanced at Bucky's basket. "Got a cold?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Bucky shook his head. "No, my roommate, Steve does. Stevie gets sick real easy, and he's coughin' up a storm. Damned punk'd be dead by now if it weren't for me." Bucky grumbled.

"Awe, aren't you sweet. Nice accent by the way, Brooklyn." The guy said grinning.

"Name's Bucky, Bucky Barnes." Bucky said, feeling his cheeks flush at the compliment.

"I like Brooklyn better." The guy winked. "I'm Tony Stark, by the way." He introduced.

"Whatever you say, Freddie Mercury." Bucky scoffed.

Tony's eyes lit up. "We already have nicknames for each other! We're gonna be the best of friends, just you wait." He exclaimed.

"I already gotta best friend, and he's dyin' in our apartment right now." Bucky said, unamused.

"Well maybe we can be something more, Brooklyn." Tony winked. Bucky felt his eyebrows shoot up. Most guys didn't flirt with other guys in public. This kid had guts.

"I'm too old for ya." Bucky said flatly.

Tony snorted. "Please. You're what, mid twenties? I'm nineteen, it's legal, so no, you're not." He insisted.

Bucky was unmoved. "You couldn't handle me."

Tony's eyes lit up with a dark amusement. "You wanna bet on that, Brooklyn?" He said, walking over to Bucky, hips swinging.

"I'd bet a month's rent on it." Bucky grinned, playing along with the game going on between them.

The teen put his hand on Bucky's chest, sliding it up his collarbone. "You're gonna miss that month's rent, Brooklyn." Tony purred, leaning in close.

"If I didn't have a sick roommate, I'da already taken you home by now." Bucky murmured, his lips inches from Tony's.

"Hm, pity. I'll hold you to it, though." Tony whispered, leaning in impossibly closer.

Bucky closed the gap and kissed Tony. The two started to make out, a clash of tongue and teeth. Eventually Bucky pulled away, gasping for air.

"Okay, I really hafta go. Stevie'll be lookin' for me." Bucky said, pushing Tony off of him.

Tony pouted slightly. "Gimme your phone." Bucky obliged. Tony typed on it for a moment, then handed it back to Bucky. "There's my number, you better use it." Tony said with a wink, then ran off with his cart. As he sped away, Bucky could hear him starting to sing a new song.

 "When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city, to see a marching band!" Tony's voice sang from another aisle. Bucky didn't recognize it, but Tony belted it as loud as _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

Bucky blinked, looking down at his phone. There was a new contact under 'Freddie Mercury'. Bucky shook his head and laughed, heading for checkout. At the last second, he grabbed Steve's favorite candy bar. Stevie may be a punk, but Bucky figured he deserved some kind of thank you for making Bucky meet Tony. Knowing the punk, he probably planned it out. Damned punk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the song Tony sings at the end, then you probably got some March 22nd in your eye when you read it.


End file.
